daevapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jamshid e-Pramukh
A captain in the Royal Guard and son of the Grand Wazir, Kaveh. Emir Muntadhir's closest companion. An excellent archer. History Early Life Jamshid was secretly born in Zariaspa during the summerThe Kingdom of Copper, ch.34, pg515, because his mother Manizheh needed to keep him hidden from King Ghassan. At less than a week old, Jamshid was branded with a tattoo that would inhibit his Nahid abilitiesThe Kingdom of Copper, ch.7 pg 322, and told the lie that his mother was a servant that died in childbirth. Manizheh returned to Daevabad while Jamshid was raised by his father, Kaveh. Jamshid grew up on Kaveh's estate as a country noble. When he was around 8-years oldMath: If Jamshid is 28 in The City of Brass and Kaveh found the dead Nahid siblings 20 years prior, that would make him 8., Jamshid and Kaveh moved to Daevabad so that Jamshid could be educated at the Grand Temple, though he suspects it was also so that they could have a fresh start.The City of Brass Prologue, pg. 17 Along the way, they came across Manizheh and Rustam's horrifically ambushed traveling party, apparently killed by the ifrit. Kaveh brought their bodies with them to Daevabad, and met King Ghassan for the first time. Because of Suleiman's Seal, Ghassan knew immediately that Jamshid had Nahid blood. Jamshid then trained in the Grand Temple for years as a novitiate, in order to enter the priesthood.The City of Brass, ch.22 pg. 391 However, he wanted to be like Darayavahoush e-Afshin. Meanwhile, Kaveh was promoted to Grand Wazir, serving at King Ghassan's side. When he was around 21-years old, Jamshid left the priesthood to join the Royal Guard's Daeva Brigade, as a way to better serve his people. Which he did without telling Kaveh, who was in Zariaspa at the time on family business.The City of Brass Prologue, pg. 16 Because of his identity as a Nahid and Kaveh's son, King Ghassan assigned Jamshid to Emir Muntadhir's service and (unbeknownst to him) his inner circle of friends.The City of Brass Prologue, pg. 10-11 Jamshid was trained in the Citadel to be a part of Muntadhir's personal guard, eventually becoming Captain. His and Muntadhir's relationship was immediately flirty, and soon became intimate. Jamshid tried to hide it from Kaveh, but within a few years he figured it out, though pretended not to.The Kingdom of Copper, ch.7, pg 270 Events during City of Brass Events during Kingdom of Copper Events during Empire of Gold Characteristics Appearance Personality Abilities Outfits Relationships Quotes Kingdom of Copper * Nahri "You can burden me. It's hard to watch the way this city ruins the ones we love."The Kingdom of Copper, ch.3, pg 70 Trivia * Prince Ali reflects that Jamshid has been Muntadhir's bodyguard and closest friend for over a decade in The City of BrassThe City of Brass, ch.10, pg 190, but The City of Brass Prologue features the day Jamshid first joins Muntadhir's service, which takes place 7 years prior. References }} Category:Characters Category:A to Z